


Lazy Sunday

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara being bored (because it's sunday and there is no crime in the city) so she decides to meet her sister but she sees Astra and Alex first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

Kara is lazily tumbling through the air bored. Sundays are horrible, well usually Sundays aren’t this horrible. Nothing ever happens on Sundays, it’s almost as if even aliens take a break on Sundays. She twirls through the clouds, her normal Sunday distraction is a lazy brunch with Cat and Carter followed by movies and video games for the rest of the day with the two Grants until they sit down to a quiet family dinner before all turning in early for the night. Except Carter was with his father for the weekend and wouldn’t be home until after school on Monday and Cat was in Metropolis until late for a meeting with people from  _ The Daily Planet _ . Her second Sunday distraction, her sister, was on a date somewhere in the city.

Sighing Kara flips over onto her back, gazing up at the stars that only she can see right now. She wonders idly what kind of date takes place on a Sunday afternoon, not a proper one for sure. With that thought she circles around and heads towards her sister’s apartment building, hopefully she can invade her sister’s space and find something to occupy her boring Sunday with.

Falling into a nosedive she spins and twirls her way towards the ground near her sister’s building. She pulls to an abrupt halt in her fall when she spots Alex heading towards her building, tucked into the side of a woman whose features Kara can’t quite make out because her face is pressed against the top of Alex’s head. Kara tilts her head watching the two women with a calculating gaze. She’s about to abandon her intentions when the woman holding her sister pulls the two of them to a stop and turns Alex to face her, meaning that Kara is left with a perfect view of the other woman. If flying wasn’t almost involuntarily to her she is sure she’d plummet to the ground because the woman looking at Alex like she’s never seen anything more beautiful is Kara’s own aunt.

A little smile curls the corners of Kara’s lips as she watches Astra’s hands rest on Alex’s hips and pull the younger woman closer. Kara remembers Astra mentioning that she had a date for the weekend, her first since she’d given up her vendetta to “save” Earth and helped the DEO destroy Non. The past few days of training between the two Kryptonians had been mostly Astra fretting over messing things up on her date and Kara trying to reassure her aunt that things would work out. Watching Astra tug slightly on Alex’s hips, moving the younger woman into her personal bubble, one hand coming up to cup Alex’s cheek before drawing the younger woman’s face towards her own and pressing a kiss to her lips, Kara is certain that Astra has far from messed things up with Alex.


End file.
